criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rags to Reaper
Rags to Reaper is the fifty-eighth case of Criminal Case and the fifty-eighth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Market Zone, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot With word that the gangs were operating outside of Market Zone, the team decided to take their investigation over there. Upon arriving at the outskirts, they discover the area is home to many homeless camps as not many people have been able to find or afford a house in the district. Upon arriving they meet up with Urban Marks, who they met previously, who said he found a body nearby. He leads them to the camp, where they find the body of hermit Nelson Serrano with glass shards embedded in his head. The team added Urban to their suspect list alongside young pickpocket Robyn Haney and landlord Dustin Snyder, who'd been looking to buy up the land outside of the district. Later on the team got word the victim had recently obtained a lot of money from an unknown source. They traced the money he obtained and discovered a nearby gas station, from there they added gas station manager Pamela Duffy and mail carrier Ralph O'Donnell. Along the way the discovered the victim had no intention of sharing the money he got which made Urban mad as the victim previously promised to use some of the money to help. On top of that, they discover Robyn is the victim's daughter, as her mother ended up committing suicide due to the pressure of being a single mother, which made Robyn want revenge on Nelson. While they were recapping the case at the homeless camp, they suddenly came under fire from a sniper. After the shooting stopped, the team continued their investigation; discovering that Dustin's building plans intruded on the victim's residence, who was sabotaging his work. On top of that, the victim had two charges against him, one from Pamela who claimed the victim stole from her gas station, and one from Ralph who claimed the victim assaulted him while he was out delivering mail. Eventually it was revealed the killer was none other than Robyn. Despite her relations with her father, Robyn denied killing him until presented with the evidence. Robyn eventually confessed her father had not only been stealing from others, but her as well, saying that as her father she owed him. However, she had been doing worser than he was, as the victim kept obtaining a lot of money from unknown sources. Sick of her father's constant theivery, she confronted him and demanded he stop as there was no need to take from her with the money he's got. But then all of a sudden Nelson attacked her saying she shouldn't have snooped, so Robyn reacted and smash his head with a glass bottle, then panicked and ran away. Though the murder was self-defense, Judge Blackwell sentenced Robyn to 9 years in prison for her thievery and the murder. Following the trial, Sonia came back with Luke on her shoulder, the later having fallen unconscious due to a bullet wound in his stomach. He later regained consciousness after he was taken to the hospital, and explained that while he was investigating the old shack, out of nowhere he was shot. If Sonia hadn't found him, he would've ended up dead before they could do anything, prompting Luke to give Sonia his thanks. After a bit of investigating, they found out The Phantom was behind the attack, and the team became worried the others would be targetted just like Luke. Celeste then brought up an interesting tidbit about the hitman, they always have someone else hold on to the bullets to leave as little trace as possible, this trail led them to Pamela, who confirmed she and Nelson were part of the black market. Despite the team arresting Pamela, they knew they had to watch their backs and take down the hitman sooner rather than later. Meanwhile, Meghan Bowman came by and informed the team she found evidence of shady activity at Globeworks. Examining the documents she had revealed a lot of their businesses reported making more money than they actually did, leading the team to believe there was money laundering going on. Meghan confirmed a few businessmen affiliated with Globeworks were caught recently with drugs, including the market's Spice drug, but then CEO at the time Biff Cunningham denied any black market affiliations with his company, claiming they were all seperated incidents. With the threat of the hitman looming over their shoulders, the team decided to put their efforts into finding them before they strike again. Afterwards they'd investigate Globeworks and put an end to the market's financial stream once and for all. Summary Victim *'Nelson Serrano' (Found in a pile of trash with glass shards in his head) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Killer *'Robyn Haney' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky *This suspect has asthma *This suspect sweats excessively Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky *This suspect has asthma *This suspect sweats excessively Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky *This suspect has asthma Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky *This suspect has asthma *This suspect sweats excessively Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky *This suspect has asthma *This suspect sweats excessively Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef jerky *The killer has asthma *The killer sweats excessively *The killer is less than 50 *The killer has a mole Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Trash; New Suspect: Urban Marks) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Examine Pile of Trash (Results: Old Hat) *Analyze Old Hat (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Talk to Urban about the murder *Investigate Abandoned Shack (Clues: Locked Satchel, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Satchel (Results: Satchel Unlocked; New Suspect: Robyn Haney) *Ask Robyn about the murder *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Land Development Documents; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Ask Dustin why he's operating at Market Zone's border *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Glass Fragments, Badge, Burner Phone) *Examine Glass Fragments (Results: Glass Bottle) *Analyze Glass Bottle (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer sweats excessively) *Examine Faded Badge (Results: Manager Name; New Suspect: Pamela Duffy) *See if Pamela knows the victim (Profile Updated: Pamela eats beef jerky and has asthma) *Examine Burner Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ralph O'Donnell) *Ask Ralph about his texts with the victim (Profile Updated: Ralph eats beef jerky) *Investigate Fallen Tree (Clues: Rag, Stone) *Examine Stone (Results: Threatening Message) *Confront Urban on his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Urban eats beef jerky and has asthma and sweats excessively) *Examine Rag (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00) *Interrogate Robyn about her father (Profile Updated: Robyn has asthma and sweats excessively) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Gas Pumps (Clues: Wanted Poster, Dictaphone, Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Letter to Victim) *Analyze Letter (9:00:00) *Ask Ralph why he sent the letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Ralph has asthma and sweats excessively) *Examine Wanted Poster (Results: Victim's Face Identified) *Ask Pamela why she had a wanted poster of the victim (Profile Updated: Pamela sweats excessively) *Examine Dictaphone (Results: Dictaphone Unlocked) *Ask Dustin why the victim was being a problem (Profile Updated: Dustin eats beef jerky and has asthma; Robyn eats beef jerky) *Investigate Tents (Clues: Old Clothes, Tree Branch) *Examine Tree Branch (Results: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is less than 50 years old) *Examine Old Clothes (Results: Asthma Canister) *Analyze Asthma Canister (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Killer is Dead (4/6)! Killer is Dead (4/6) *Ask Luke what happened to him (Rewards: Protective Helmet) *Investigate Abandoned Shack (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Results: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun (9:00:00) *Talk to Celeste for further details on the Phantom (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Box of Bullets) *Examine Box of Bullets (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Arrest Pamela for assisting the hitman *See what Meghan has to say *Investigate Homeless Shelter (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Globeworks Documents) *Analyze Globeworks Documents (6:00:00) *Ask Meghan about her investigation into Globeworks (Rewards: 50,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Market Zone Cases (Warrenville)